Mosquitos oviposition refers to the process by which a female mosquito lays or deposits mosquito eggs. Many female mosquitos oviposit by flying over a body of water and laying eggs on the surface of the body of water. In some instances, mass rearing of insects such as, for example, mosquitos, can include using various methods, techniques, and devices to manage the oviposition process or the production of insect eggs or larva.